


Poisonous Ladybug

by Final_Boss_Lala



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abused Miku, F/F, F/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Rin and Len are twins, Yandere Len, Yandere Reader, adding tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Boss_Lala/pseuds/Final_Boss_Lala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku "Butterfly" Hatsune had been abused by her mother for almost two years. When you, her best friend, threatened to tell the cops, Miku always cried and begged you not to. Being the crazy bitch you are, you took matters into your own hands one night. As fate would have it, everything went downhill from that.<br/>The day you started calling Miku "Butterfly", she just had to give you a nickname, which was "Ladybug". Little did Miku know, you were a poisonous one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Successful Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try to refrain from non-important notes, but welcome to my first AO3 fic. Please note that this is an AU where the Vocaloids are fully human, and not actually Vocaloids.

Tightly gripping the object in your hand which shone faintly through the darkness, you slowly walked forward. Yes, you were nervous, but who wouldn't be? This type of thing wasn't for everyone. However, you figured you were cut out for it.

Closer...not much longer until the end...

Almost there now, all was going well. The odds seemed to be in your favor...

_Creak!_

You froze. Did you step on a floorboard, or had someone found you? You needed to get out, and fast.

Quickening your pace, you arrived at your destination. Perfect. There was nothing stopping you now.

Slowly, you lifted the item in your hand as if it could explode at any second. It couldn't, but you were sort of paranoid. But there was no turning back.

You took a deep breath, then brought your hand down swiftly, bringing the knife with it.

You did it. You finally stabbed her.

Your victim naturally awoke, and you could tell she was in shock even in the dark of this night. You quickly brought your other hand up to her mouth and covered it to prevent her from screaming. If anyone heard her, it was all over.

She tried, but you managed to muffle her failed attempts. Using your hand still on the knife, you went as deep into her stomach as the knife would let you, then pulled it out.

"Sorry, Miss Hatsune. But I'm really not. It's for the best." You muttered, and soon her screams of agony stopped abruptly. You would've tortured her for all the suffering she's caused your friend, but that was too risky. The whole thing needed to be quick, so you'd have lower chances of getting caught.

You returned the knife to the black bag you brought with you, which you left near the window you broke to get in. You then pulled out a huge, black sleeping bag, which you set up on the floor near the bed. Here was the tricky part.

You grabbed the wrist of the dead woman in the bed next to you, then tugged. No luck. She was too heavy, which you found a bit strange seeing as her daughter was the skinniest person you knew. Then again, her daughter wasn't a full-grown woman. You then grabbed the side of her waist and and pulled, managing to roll her off the side of the bed.

_Thud._

Well, that certainly wasn't helping you go about this quietly. You then turned your attention to the once pure white bedspreads, giving them a disapproving stare. You stripped the now bloodstained sheets off, then folded them as concisely as possible. You pulled the replacements you'd brought out of your bag, stuffed the bloody sheets inside, and quickly went to work.

Finally, you'd finished making the bed identical to how it was when you first broke in. Shame about the window, though. You hoped that it would be ruled out as a suicide, but how? Jumping out of a window this close to the ground wouldn't kill anyone. At the most, they'd have cuts from the glass, but you didn't have time to worry about that.

You packed everything up, gave the sleeping beauty in the next room a soft kiss on the cheek, then went back out of the window you came in. Thank goodness the house was only one story.

On your trip back home, you stopped by your school. It was the closest place that you knew of with an incinerator large enough to fit everything in. You'd have to find a way in, though, since the school was locked at night. Sitting in your car outside of the large building, you eyed the closed gates. You could climb it if you tried, but you weren't sure how to get everything over it.

Eventually, you sighed and got out of your car. Well, your father's car. You grabbed your handy black bag and opened the trunk, pulling the sleeping bag out. You then dragged it over to the front of the gate.

How in the world would you get over it with all your stuff?

For a minute or so, you stood there in thought before realizing something. The gates could only be opened from the outside by a key, but from the inside, they could be locked and unlocked at will. Quickly and quietly, you sat the bag and sleeping bag on the ground, then began to climb up the gate. You knew if you fell from that height, you could be severely injured or worse, but you weren't worried. If you died, you couldn't be arrested.

Soon, you found yourself on the other side of the gate. You quickly found the lock and turned it, hearing the satisfying 'click'. You knew the gates were automatic, but thankfully they weren't too loud. You watched silently as they opened, then ran through to the other side. You slung the black tote over your shoulder and dragged the sleeping bag behind you as you half-ran towards the incinerator. Once you got there, you threw everything inside and activated it. That was the one time you thanked schools for making students clean up. You then closed the gates and got back in your car, driving home.

Once you got back home, you took a quick shower while your slightly bloody clothes were in the washing machine. You put on your pajamas and laid on your bed, unable to sleep. You weren't guilty, just way too proud of yourself.

You just murdered your best friend's mother, and got away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder in the first chapter. What could go wrong?


	2. Generous Killer

The next day, you got to school very late. As in by the time you got there, it was lunch.

You could not have given less of a shit.

You simply walked over to the table at which you usually sat, and your few friends just stared at you. "What?" You asked with a shrug of your shoulders, putting your lunch bag on the table. You began to set it up, awaiting an answer.

"You are late, that's what. This isn't just late, this is _late_! As in _hours_ late, (Y/N)! Where the hell were you?" Your friend, Rin, practically yelled at you. You sighed inaudibly. While you frequently hung out with these people, most of them were more like acquaintances. Except Miku and Luka, you actually liked them.

"I overslept. Calm down, Rin." You replied blandly, yet truthfully. You really _had_ overslept–you weren't about to tell them why, though. You weren't sure how they'd react to you killing Miku's mother, but you knew damn well it would  _not_ be good.

"You're usually always on time, (Y/N)...We were worried about you." Miku muttered, poking at the cafeteria pizza on her plate. She had only taken one small bite of it, which was unlike Miku. Usually she would've eaten three pieces by now, and it was a miracle she was so skinny.

"Sorry, guys." You apologized half-heartedly. You weren't sorry for your actions in the slightest, but you just wanted to get them off your tail. Hopefully they wouldn't see through your lies.

"Yeah, yeah. Who I'm really worried about is Miku." Len, Rin's twin, began, looking at the bluette across from him. "You've been quiet all day and haven't eaten much at all, and that's really unlike you." He said, although he didn't sound too concerned. He almost sounded disinterested.

"Oh. I didn't get much sleep, and I had a really big breakfast." Miku replied, looking up from her tray ever-so-slightly. It seemed that she was looking directly at you, and for a moment, you thought she found out what you did, but there was no way. You were too careful. Still, when you caught her eyes, you saw right through that fake smile of hers.

Bullshit. If you looked up bullshit, the first result would be that smile right there.

You didn't want her to admit it, though. Not in front of everyone. That might raise some suspicion. You wanted Miku to tell you–preferably come crying to you–so you could make her feel better. There was still some time left before the classes started back, so why not now? You were quite eager to get the whole ordeal over with.

"Hey, Miku. There was something I wanted to show you, but I left it in my locker...Mind coming with me?" You asked, putting on a smile. You weren't _that_ happy, but it wasn't fake. Miku nodded in response, neatly setting her napkin on the table.

"Sure, you ready?" She asked, and you nodded as well.

"Mhm." You stood up, then started walking towards the hallway, gesturing for Miku to follow. Once you arrived at your locker and the cafeteria was out of sight, you looked at Miku, dead serious.

"Alright, Butterfly. Spill. What's really up?" You asked, using your pet name for her. Although your face showed it, you didn't want to come off as  _too_ serious.

Miku just looked down, avoiding your eyes. She didn't say anything for a few moments, then looked up at you. Her blue eyes glistened slightly with tears, and her face just broke your heart. It almost made you regret what you did. Almost. Although she looked so fragile right then, all her mother would do was break her.

"(Y/N)...You're my best friend, and I'm gonna tell you, but...First, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else." She asked, you you nodded.

"I promise. Now, please tell me what's going on..." You asked softly, and Miku took a deep, shaky breath. She looked around before replying, making sure no one was listening.

"It's my mom...She's...I don't know, but she's gone..." At that moment, Miku broke into tears, and you quickly hugged her. She hugged back weakly, trying to contain her uncontrollable sobs. One hand wrapped around her waist for support, you used your other hand to softly stroke her hair.

"Shh, Butterfly...It's okay..." You reassured her, gently running your fingers through her bright blue locks. She buried her face in your chest, her tears staining your shirt, but you didn't care. Your plan was working perfectly so far. Miku hadn't told anyone except you, and that gave you the opportunity to comfort her.

"I-I don't know what h-happened to her...I just woke up, a-and she was gone..." Miku didn't say anything for a while as she minimized her crying. You just held her close until she was no longer crying. She looked up with you, her face still tear-stricken, and you gently wiped them away with your hand.

"Isn't that a good thing, though? She...Well, you know. Without her around, there won't be any more abuse..." You said carefully, finally releasing her out of the hug.

"Well..." Miku began, sniffing. "I-In a way, it is, but she was the last person I had...W-without her, I have no one, (Y/N)...And I'm only sixteen! I-If the police find out, I'm sure I'll be taken to an orphanage..." The bluette shuddered slightly at the thought of foster care. However, you'd thought all of this though.

"Yes...But that's only _if_ the police find out. If you want, you can stay with me until you can get your own place..." You suggested, giving Miku a tiny smile. You just knew she would accept, and you could finally make her _yours._

Your best friend looked up at you, big eyes sparkling. "R-Really...? You'd do that for me? T-Thank you so much...B-But, what about your parents? I know they're on a business trip, but...When they get back, they'll ask questions, won't they? They'll find out, and I'll be taken to an orphanage..."

Right, the 'business trip'. You'd forgotten about that lie. Well, it wouldn't be too much of a problem. "I can assure you that they won't be back for a very long time."

Either Miku was too naïve to notice the evil glint in your eyes, or she was just too overwhelmed by everything, but she didn't. She just sniffed again and wiped one last tear before looking up at you and giving you a genuine smile. "Thank you, (Y/N)...I really don't know what I would do without you." She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around your neck, giving you a quick hug.

You smiled and placed your arms around her waist. "It's no problem. You _are_ my best friend, after all." You replied, then let go of her. "Now, let's go. We'll be late to class, and I've already missed half of them."


	3. Moving In

Once school was over, you waited by the exit for Miku. You two made plans for after school–you would pick Miku up, take her to her house to get her things, then take her to your house to get settled. There was no counting how many times she thanked you for your kindness.

"Hi, Ladybug." A melodic voice spoke behind you, and you turned to look, but all you saw was a flash of two blue twintails. You then turned back around and were greeting with two arms wrapped around your waist. You smiled and hugged your best friend back, burying your face in her soft hair.

"Hello, Butterfly." You replied, twirling her bright hair in your fingers. You stayed like this for a while, wishing you didn't have to move, but you had to. You inhaled the scent of her hair once more before gently letting go of her. She removed her arms from your waist and looked up at you, smiling softly. "Are you ready to go?" You asked kindly, returning her smile.

"Mhm." She replied quietly, moving a bit to stand beside you. She linked her arm into yours as the two of you began walking to your car. The short walk was silent, but it was pleasant. Miku was still pretty shaken up with what happened with her mom, but your attempts to comfort her all seemed to be working. Once your car came into view, you took the keys out of your pocket and unlocked the doors.

"I still can't believe your parents bought you a car just like that." Miku said with a small laugh as she got into the passenger side. Had she been looking closer, she would've noticed a tiny smirk on your face.

"I know, right? They're the greatest." That was a complete lie. You couldn't care less about your parents, really, but there was no reason for Miku to know that. You plopped into the driver's seat and shut your door, starting the car up. You drove in silence for a few minutes, not bothering to turn the radio on. You glanced over to Miku and saw her staring out of the window, her head propped up on her hand. She looked adorable.

"(Y/N)...I know I've said this a million times already, but thank you. You truly are the best friend I could ever wish for. If it wasn't for you, I honestly don't think I'd even be alive right now...I love you so much." Miku's words made you smile, but the end was a slight disappointment. You knew Miku meant that she only loved you as a friend–a best friend, at the most.

"I love you too, Butterfly." You replied, and she hummed happily in response. Soon you arrived at her house and parked in the driveway, turning the car off. You noticed the slight change in Miku's attitude; she was sitting up straight now, and staring into her lap which her hands were resting on. You reached over and placed on of yours on hers.

"Hey, it's okay...Everything's gonna be alright, I promise. Want me to go in with you?" You asked, and Miku replied by simply looking over at you and nodding. You stared into her cyan eyes and noticed they were a bit glossy, which was a sign she was holding back tears. You nodded back and undid your seatbelt, getting out of the car. You walked over to Miku's side and helped her out, but you could tell she was a little upset.

Having known her for years, you held your arms out for a hug. She ran into them and hid her face in your chest, bursting into tears. "I-I'm sorry..." She managed to say between sobs as she held onto you for dear life.

"Shh, Butterfly...You have nothing to apologize for." You said softly, holding her righty but gently as if she could break.

"Y-Yes, I do...I-I'm just so o-overwhelmed by a-all this...And then I got y-you involved too..." She stuttered, clearly trying hard to hold back the tears that hadn't already spilled. "You don't deserve t-to be in all this drama..." She continued, shaking slightly as she spoke.

You were having none of that, though. "Don't say that, Miku. I _want_ to be caught up in all of this. I _want_ to help you. You're my best friend, and I love you." If only she know how you loved her, and if only the feeling was mutual.

"T-Thank you so much, (Y/N)...Thank you, thank you, thank you." The blue-haired beauty thanked you multiple more times before finally letting go of you and wiping her tears away. "Okay, let's go." 

* * *

You and Miku had finally gotten all of her stuff–which was a lot, and took up your trunk and most of the backseat. Once you got to your house, the two of you brought it all in. Miku seemed satisfied and took a moment to look around a bit.

"You have a really nice house...I haven't been over in a while." She smiled slightly, which you returned. "Um...I'd hate to already ask questions, but where will I sleep?" She asked, and you'd already considered this.

"Oh, shoot...The guest bedroom isn't made up right now. I can go fix it up right now!" You said, beginning to head in the direction of the guest room. As you predicted, Miku stopped you.

"No, no! You've already done enough work! Please, relax...I'll find somewhere to sleep." She said quickly, then looked around. "I'll take the sofa until we can get the guest room fixed up." She stated, and you figured she would do that as well. You placed a hand on your hip.

"You need a bed, Miku." You said, an eyebrow raised at the girl. She tilted her head, seemingly in thought, before trying something else.

"Um...Well...If it's not too much trouble, maybe I could sleep in yours? Only if it's big enough for you to be comfortable with another person in it, though!" She said it all very fast, as if she was trying to defend her actions.

"I don't care about how comfortable I am, Butterfly. I want you to be comfortable." You smiled gently and paused before continuing. "It's big enough, though. I guess it's a plan!" You finished, acting as if you didn't have this all planned out.

"Thank you, (Y/N)...Um, I should start unpacking, then. I wouldn't want my bags to be all over the place..." She said quietly, going over to a lavender-colored suitcase to pick it up. Before she could, though, you walked behind her and picked her up bridal style.

"You will do nothing of the sort. I can tell how tired you are, and you need your rest after everything that's happened." You declared, then proceeded to carry her up the stairs. She wrapped her arms around your neck for support, resting her head on your chest.

"Thank you..." She muttered for the millionth time as you softly set her on your bed, pulling the blankets over her petite figure.

"It's my pleasure, Butterfly...Now get some sleep." You said quietly, gently brushing her hair away from her face. Miku gave you a tired smile as she closed her eyes. You sat on the edge of the bed, watching her as she drifted off to sleep. How you longed to make her yours, and only yours...


End file.
